


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by TheDoctorHarkness, WhereisHome



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, Genderswap, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorHarkness/pseuds/TheDoctorHarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereisHome/pseuds/WhereisHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie is a girl who hates nothing more than she does bullies, constantly finding herself in trouble. Bucky is a boy who puts himself in the middle of trouble, with the best of intentions. </p><p>AU: Genderbent Steve, Never becomes Cap, Bucky comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

“Fight! Fight!” children chanted round in a circle. “Break her nose! Don’t get beat up by a girl!” various voices yelled.

James had watched the children gather. He couldn’t see who was fighting, but he’d seen his classmates run to the other side of the field as the fight began.

Stevie was roughly pushed to the ground by one of the older boys, she briefly considered staying down. Not wanting to fight anymore, but then she thought of what her Mama told her just last week and stood up. Putting her fists up in front of her, she swung at the boy that pushed her, lucky enough to land a hit to his face. “Just go away!” She cried, frowning at him.

James had been in fights before, more than his share really. He was a bit of an unruly child at times. That wasn’t to say he looked for trouble, but he sure did seem to welcome it. Hearing a girl crying out to be left alone. Well, that sounded like the kind of trouble James couldn’t avoid.

He ran over to the fight just in time to see the older boy wipe blood from his lip, and glare hard at the blonde girl then move to punch her. James wasted no time cutting through the crowd and punching the larger boy so hard he did a quarter turn. He’d never started a fight, but he’d finished his share.

“She said to leave her alone. Didn’t your mama ever teach you not to hit girls?” He said to the other boy, the most cocksure of smirks resting on his face.

Stevie watched as another boy joined the fight, she had at first feared him to join the bully, but proved her assumption wrong by punching the other across the face. She felt a brief happiness before she frowned at him, gently poking him in the back. “I was doing fine. I didn’t need your help!”

That wasn’t to say that Stevie was ungrateful, but she hadn’t expected anyone to come to her aid.

Neither had the older boy as he staggered to his feet, glaring the brunette boy. “She’s no girl! Look at ‘er!” He grumbled, gesturing roughly at the small blonde girl. “You ever see a girl fight before?”

“A girl can fight too, especially if she’s got some fathead on her back.” James pursed his lips and looked to older boy, not having time to defend himself for helping her out. “If you don’t knock it off now, I’ll give you a real shiner.” He threatened.

The crowd grew silent for a long moment before hooting and hollering for the boys to fight. They didn’t care who got beat up, as long as there was blood. They were only school children after all.

“Hey, wait. Why don’t we just stop before a teacher comes and we get in trouble,” Stevie interjected, stepping to the other side of the helpful brunette boy.

The bully gave her a harsh glare, pointing a surprisingly fat finger in her face as he growled, “Quiet, you. I’ll deal with you in a minute.” Turning his attention back to the smaller boy, the bully, Michael, crossed his arms over his chest. “Why are you defending her, anyhow? She’s a sickly nobody that needs to get her face beat in. Now, move. Before I make you.”

“She’s no nobody. Just because you don’t see it, doesn’t mean people don’t have value. She’s a girl and you shouldnt’ve touched her.” James smirked again as the boy threatened him. His blue eyes twinkling as if he welcomed the flirt with getting his face beat in. “Go ahead, try and move me. I’ll send you home crying. Just don’t go blaming me afterwards.”

“Knock his teeth in, James!” one of his classmates yelled over the roar of chanting. It was a swell feeling, being a hero for a minute. Just like those penny comics. He felt like a regular superman.

Stevie watched as Michael drew his arm back, preparing to follow through on his threat. Biting her lip, the small blonde ran forward and kicked him between the legs; it was a place her mother had told her only to kick when things got desperate. This had to count, right? Stevie thought so, and winced as the bully fell to his knees, eyes tearing up as he tried his best to glare at her. “Sorry!” She yelled over the crowd of jeers and occasional gasps.

She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but stood her ground. Having no intentions of turning her back on Michael as he silently cried.

Even James gasped at her as she delivered the kick to Michael. Though she did not turn away, at the sound of an approaching adult, James grabbed her hand and pulled her away. He had to at least try and keep out of trouble. Otherwise his mother would box his ears. “Come on!” he called to her, as he made for a get away.

Stevie was surprised at the boy grabbing her hand and then quickly pulling her away. She ran after him as quickly as she could, tripping slightly on the asphalt; the boys grip the only thing keeping her upright and moving. Waiting until they eventually came to a stop, Stevie yanked her hand away from his and took a step back. “Why did you help me?”

“You wanted him to leave you alone, and he wasn’t going to,” he said quietly as he rubbed a hand over his nose feeling a little flustered now that there wasn’t a fight going on. “Besides, that kid would have clobbered you, he was the size of a grown up.” There was sound logic in his argument, nevermind that she had been the one to end the fight.

The huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned up at the slightly taller boy. “He would not! I was doing just fine ‘til you came in like some kind of...of… I don’t know. But you came in like something!” She pouted, kicking the heel of her torn sneaker against the ground, mumbling, “Coulda handled it fine…”

“Maybe, but I didn’t know that,” he said as he watched her defend herself to him, “You don’t gotta prove nothin’ to me. You kicked him so hard his eyes crossed, so I believe ya.” James rubbed the back of his neck, “What’d ya do to tick off that goon anyway?”

“I didn’t do nothing! He stole my colours from me!” Stevie was quick to snap, glaring at the boy. “And when I tried to take ‘em back he pushed me down.” Her hands came to rest on her hips, as she continued to glare, silently daring him to say something about the cause of the fight.

“What’s your name, anyhow?”

“I’m James, James Buchanan Barnes. But you can call my Bucky if you want,” he said with a nod. He extended his hand for shaking. All at once too old and too young for his 8 year old form. But some how that suited Bucky. All of the self confidence of an adult, and the spirit of a child.

“What about you?”

“Like the president?” She immediately questioned, hesitating a moment for thrusting her own hand forward for shaking. “That’s a mouthful… My name’s Stevie Rogers.” She had never truly liked her middle name, and for a girl of seven, telling it to this boy seemed oddly unwise. Biting her lip, she withdrew her hand and scratched her nose before mumbling, “Thanks for helping me.... But next time, just you watch! I’ll get him down by myself.”

“Thing is, you don’t have to,” he said with a shrug. Bucky smiled at her and shook her hand, probably a tad too vigorously. “Meet me back here after school, okay?” He said after hearing the bell ring, lunch was over.

Biting her lip, Stevie gave him a nod. “All right, but I gotta walk home when school’s over, will it take long?” She took his hand again and began to lead him back to the school building, some of the other children staring at her as they always did with her short hair, thin frame, and boys clothes. She was used to it. Able to ignore the looks for the most part.

Bucky looked pleased that she had agreed and gave her a nod of understanding, “Won’t take long at all,” he promised.

“Come on, James!” one of the other boys hollered to him.

“I’ll see you after school. Take care, Stevie!” Bucky called as he jogged ahead to meet up with his classmate. A determined smirk on his face as he went in to class.

Stevie gave James a weak wave and slowly made her way inside, thoughts quickly leaving the brunette boy behind as she entered her classroom and sat in her designated seat near the window.

The blonde had always liked school, but now found it annoying because she no longer had her colours. Her mother had paid for them; doing extra shifts just to get the best kind in time for her birthday four months ago. Stevie hardly went anywhere without them.

Once the final bell to signal the end of the day had sounded, Stevie made her way outside to the designated meeting place. Her eyes on the ground as she waited for James to come; wondering what it is he wanted. Hoping she made it home before her father did, not wanting to explain her dirty clothes.

After another 10 minutes passed, James ran towards the girl holding up a box to her. “I’m sorry that took so long, but I got something for you,” he said excitedly. He was grinning ear to ear at her, despite that he had a busted lower lip. He had found trouble, yes, but again, it was for a worthy cause.

Knowing Michael had taken the colour pencils from the girl he had to ensure he got them back. They seemed important to the blonde, why else would she have picked a fight over them? So he got them, and showed that Michael a thing about picking on people. Yeah he’d been reprimanded and Michael and managed to land one good punch (It was the first punch, and only because Bucky let him take the swing so he wouldn’t catch as much heat), but he’d gotten back her colour pencils and Michael looked much worst than he did.

Stevie’s eyes were locked on the box containing her coloured pencils, she gently took them from the boy with a weak smile before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. “Thanks, James!” She pulled away, frowning when she noticed his split lip.

“You’re hurt… Did that ol’ bully do this? I oughta teach him a thing or two.” She quietly grumbled, taking James’ hand and dragging him with her as she began to leave school grounds. “I can’t believe he’s so mean. I hate bullies, don’t you?”

James smiled and gave her a nod. “It’s okay, I gave him a couple better,” he said with an unguarded shrug. There wasn’t much about him that was guarded. Though, he didn’t really have the heart to tell her when they passed his street, and continued walking with her anyway, listening to her ramble on about the things she likes or doesn’t. He enjoyed listening to her talk endlessly. Enjoyed the way her eyes lit up when she talked about food. He walked her near about to her door before they parted ways.

The walk back was worth it. He’d made a new friend, a new best friend. And in years to come they wouldn’t separate. They wouldn’t stray. They’d stayed together on and off the schoolyard, becoming inseparable, long before high school.

Stevie had a way of attracting trouble, the kind of trouble, Bucky always found himself dealing with. Everytime, she’d mutter something about how she could have taken them, even when there were a few of them. Every time, moments later she would thank him.


End file.
